


You're My Home

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x11 spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: If Betty and Jughead got to talk at the dance. Alternative 1x11 fic





	You're My Home

“Betty, I have to talk to you,” Jughead pleaded, catching her wrist in his delicate grip as she attempted to flit away from him for the third time that night. She was radiant. The smooth fabric of her dress caught the soft lighting hanging from the gym ceiling in a way that made her glow with an aura of heavenly comfort - it was a glow Jughead always saw shining from beneath her porcelain skin; even dressed in her pyjamas Betty Cooper shone with a light that was home. 

“Juggie, I just need to find-” she began, wide, green eyes darting everywhere but his face as she scanned the room frantically. 

“Betts,” he said with a sigh of resignation, raising a brow at her. Her gaze snapped to his instantly, shoulders dropping slightly as she relaxed beneath his tone, beneath his touch. Her eyes flicked, ashamedly, to the floor briefly before she looked back up to him, head tilted as she stroked a hand over his arm.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, stepping closer to him. “You came to this thing for me and I’ve basically abandoned you the whole night for… There’s something going on, Jug, and I need-” He placed a hand on her lower back, pulling her flush against his front. She stumbled slightly, hands coming up to wrap around his neck, throwing him a questioning smile as he began to sway them gently to the melodic tune of the slow song that was playing. “Jughead Jones, are you slow dancing with me?” she asked cheekily, securing her hold on him. He shrugged, eyes bashful as they took in every tiny detail of her face.

“Never been to one of these things before. Thought that’s what you’re supposed to do, the clue is in the title,” he quipped, signature smirk gracing his handsome features. His eyes turned serious, deep blue glinting with something more than the light’s reflection. “You look so beautiful, Betty,” he murmured, fingers tightening at her waist. A soft, rosy blush coloured her cheeks, smile tilting the corners of her lips. His breath left his chest in a rush, leaving behind only the feeling of a delicious ache in his heart. He would never get tired of looking at her, at being the reason for her smile.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she joked, fingers coming down to stroke the lapel of his suit jacket. “Your dad’s not the only Jones man who cleans up nicely,” she said through a grin. Jughead huffed out a laugh, shaking his head slightly, enjoying the quiet squeal she let out as his fingers danced coyly up her sides. She settled back against him, both of them enjoying the comfortable silence that washed over their embrace. “Jughead, about your dad,” she began, features twisting in discomfort.

“I asked to move back in with him,” he rushed out, wanting to tell her before he lost his nerve. Her face dropped into blank shock, lips parting slightly. 

“Y-you did? What did he say?” she asked, voice barely audible. He could feel her hands balling into fists at the nape of his neck. His brows furrowed, pinched at the centre. He took a breath, scared to meet her eyes but not wanting to look away either.

“He said we should be a family again. That we should go and live with Mom and Jellybean… leave Riverdale,” he spoke slowly, watching every emotion that flit across her face. His heart clenched painfully as the first sign of tears gathered across her waterline. He tucked his lower lip roughly between his teeth, tugging at the skin. 

“Leave?” she whispered, voice as fragile as a bird’s wings. 

“Yeah,” he choked out, throat thick. Suddenly she was nodding, short, sharp movements of her head, blinking rapidly around her tears. 

“You should, yeah, it’d be good for you to get out of Riverdale, be with you family,” she rushed, eyes far away and unfocused. She was spiralling. She knew something was going on, her mom had orchestrated some kind of FP witch hunt that wasn’t going to end well for any of the Jones’. She looked at his face, frown planted firmly before her. She couldn’t tell him, she just couldn’t do that to the man she- 

But if they got away, if they made it in time… He could have the home life he’d been denied for far too long, he could be so happy. The thought spread warmth throughout her chest, instantly sliced through by the icy cold realisation of him leaving forever, leaving her. She couldn’t be so selfish. He was calling her name. 

“Betty, are you listening?” he asked, tone incredulous. 

“What, Jug?” she mumbled, deflated, voice heavy with the aching void that was already threatening to open up inside her chest, right where her heart sat.

“I said I’m not going,” he repeated, feeling her whole body tense in his arms.

“What do you mean?” Her head was spinning. He had to leave, he had to go with them.

“I’m not leaving you, I can’t do it. Betty, I want to stay here, with you. Being with you has been the brightest light in an all consuming darkness. I’ve never felt this way before in my life, not even when my family was whole. Nothing could make me give up that feeling, I need it too much. Here is where I belong, next to you, for as long as you’ll have me there. You’re my home, Betts,” he murmured, eyes wide and earnest, pouring out ever emotion that lay coiled deep in the pit of his stomach, hoping she’d understand. She was everything. 

She couldn’t help herself. She lunged forward, muffling the relieved sob that broke through her lips at his declaration against his mouth as she kissed him. Tears slipped down her cheek, leaving their wet trails against his skin as he kissed her like a man drowning. And he was. She was the very air he needed to breathe, however selfish it made him, he didn’t care. His lips danced against hers in a frenzy of unspoken promises, both scared of what was to come, of what was yet to be uncovered. But right there, in that moment, neither of them cared. 

“Okay,” she breathed against his lips once they pulled away, chests heaving slightly against one another. She knew there was more she needed to say, had to tell him. And she would, now that she knew for certain he was her forever. “Okay, please stay.”

“Always,” he whispered, brushing one last kiss against her lips. 

“I love you, Jughead,” she whispered forcefully, eyes lifting to his as they stood, no longer moving, locked in their embrace. Barely a beat passed before he replied.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
